I kissed a girl
by AngelsEyesAngelsLies
Summary: Edward is gay and has a boyfriend. Something happens at a party that makes him question his... choice. To song "I kissed a girl" BxE. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this song came to me a few days ago, and I thought it would be funny

**The idea for this song came to me a few days ago, and I thought it would be funny! I tweaked the song a little bit to make it fit. Just to clarify, Edward is gay in this story, and he has a boyfriend. That is, until he goes to a party one night and meets Bella Swan. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. Yet... Muah Hahahahaha!! **

"God… I cant believe I did that." I muttered_. How did this happen? What have I done? _

I put down my drink and placed my head into my hands.She was …. Different. I thought, if I just tried, I wouldn't actually… feel so, so…

_This was not word the way I planned,_

_not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand,_

_lost my discretion._

_It's not what I'm used to,_

_Wanted to see if I was wrong._

_I'm curious, for you,_

_You caught my attention._

I guess I had had a few more drinks than necessary. Big lack of judgment. I cant believe I really, kissed a… girl. And liked it. Man, what will mark think. Damn.

_I kissed a girl,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

I'm not used to this. I feel _dirty._ But then I feel like I did the right thing. Why, why do I feel like this? I just met her!

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Think I might be in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)_

God, If mark finds out… will he care? Still want me. I'm at a cross road. Should I go and find him, tell him and hope he forgives me? Or, should I stay here, with her.

_Oh, now my head is placing blame,_

_I'm feeling guilty._

_What is my boyfriend going to say?_

_Does he still want me?_

_Should I stay here? _

_Should I run back?_

_I just can't wait to see_

_What happens next.._

We had just been talking. Nothing more. Yet I felt drawn to her. Then, I just kissed her. I don't do that! Damn, I am screwed!

_I kissed a girl,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_I think I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)_

I lifted my head, eyes scanning the crowd. There, by the 'punch' table. She was so beautiful. Her pail skin, long dark hair- perfect. That kiss… I couldn't stop myself. And she didn't try to stop me. It was like, magic.

_That girl's so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,_

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_To good to deny it._

_Didn't think it meant anything,_

_It was so innocent._

Bella said something to her friend, whom she had introduced me to earlier, Kelly. Kelly looked my way then whispered something to Bella. Surprised lit her face as she looked over to me.

_I kissed a girl,_

_and I liked it._

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl,_

_Just to try it._

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

She said something to her friend before walking over towards me. What was she planning?

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_I think I'm in love tonight._

"Hey… do you, want to dance?" She offered, blushing. I smiled at her attempt at causality. Then I realized she wanted an answer.

_I kissed a girl,_

_And I liked it._

_(I liked it)_

"Sure." I said, taking her hand as she led me to the dance floor.

**Hope you liked it! I didn't think it was very good. Very repetitive song, hard to fill. Anyway, please R&R!! **


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

IMPORTANT AN:

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got a lot of reviews asking to make a story out of 'I kissed a girl' and 'behind my hazel eyes'. I'm putting up a poll to see who wants me to continue. I'll be gone for the next two weeks to Europe, so I'll check when I get back! Sorry for the A/N. 


End file.
